


Not a time, not a place

by annaspiringwriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaspiringwriter/pseuds/annaspiringwriter
Summary: She does not have a time or a place. It`s almost as if she could disappear – it would ripple through the Force, disrupting the frailty of the Universe even more, sealing the fate of the Resistance once and for all





	Not a time, not a place

**_This is not going to go the way you think_ **

 

 

The words are distant, reclusive shards of memory on the edge of her mind; pushed aside by the surging adrenaline of the fight and by the sudden and inescapable clarity of the moment. She vaguely feels her face trembling underneath the tears, the corners of her mouth quivering with shock, perhaps even with disappointment.

 

_For those heated, tempestuous moments during the fight, while breathing and thinking in sink, grasping for survival, she thought he had turned, in a desperate attempt at embracing the light inside him. Ripping through the fog of Snoke`s teaching with the turning of a lightsaber, disrupting even more profoundly the turmoil of emotions flowing beneath his surface. He killed his master without the slightest twitch, the most serene certainty plastered over his colder, colder features._

_And her heart has never seared higher than in those treacherous moments, fighting back to back with him, tearing apart the red velvet of Snoke`s legacy, spilling blood while craving it, mingled with Light and Darkness and the Force itself._

_She clung to his life, splitting the air with her lightsaber, passing it to him in that time of need, liberating him from the guard`s grasp. Free, unhinged, he was left looking at her like she was destruction and chaos. A hurricane of emotion residing in two bodies, two souls. Looking at her like she was childhood and hope, that ethereal light in ominous despair._

 

‘Please’

 

 

Vulnerability repressed for years ( _decades, centuries_ ) calls to her, comes unbidden in his voice, in the way his extended hand trembles gently, as if fighting to resist reaching out more, inching closer, almost touching. The leather should feel cold and senseless, like the merciless grip of death, of raw power and malice and ruling, yet it burns with flames consuming the skin and bone underneath.

Rey finds herself unable to tear her eyes away from his face, even as it contorts into features uttering hurtful things, secrets buried deep inside her, always known, like a thorn shadowing any hopeful thought. Of those who gave life to her, of escaping that faraway, dead, deserted place she used to call home, of her place in the balance.

She glues her eyes to his mouth, so trembling and young, hurting her so, tearing away every curtain, setting in stone the ugly, the dreadful, the hidden fact.

Rey is a drop in the ocean, alone in the grand scheme of things. Always alone, always postponing for an unforeseeable future. She does not have a time or a place. It`s almost as if she could disappear – it would ripple through the Force, disrupting the frailty of the Universe even more, sealing the fate of the Resistance once and for all. But that would be only because of that resonance inside, the power making her a part in all this. Not because she, Rey, the skinny girl from Jakku was loved, missed, cherished.

And for the first time in what ought to be her entire life, she acknowledges ( _in a traitorous whisper)_ that she wants to be. She years for the naked beauty of acceptance, of unburdening years of pent up suffering on someone else`s shoulder, of admitting both the reign of light and the terror of darkness – always there, in every nightmare of abandonment. Of having the blisters of her feet ( _from walking, wandering, searching for something, someone_ ) kissed away.

 

Kylo Ren (Ben) might not be able to still the terrible winding of sorrow in his voice, in his own heart, he might not turn ( _too far gone, too far gone, who can really tell?)_ , he might not know how to rule a Galaxy…

But the touch of his fingers, the warm and peculiar feeling of clothed Force soothed her through the bond (chasing away the loneliness). The voice without the mask spoke to her of Ben Solo and his yearning. That broken face may just be for her the belonging she seeks for the future.

 

 

 

_Yes (I will come burn with you)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!   
> Hope you liked it! Can`t wait to see how their relationship develops in the next movie.   
> Please let me know what you think :D
> 
> Love,   
> Ann


End file.
